


Revenge for guts

by ShitennouofEurope



Category: Berserk
Genre: Blood, Flailing, Fuck Griffith, M/M, Rat Torture, Torture, griffith fucking dies, tetanus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: Serpico uses a special magical trap to capture Griffith and slowly tortures him!





	Revenge for guts

“Where the hell am I” Griffith asked loudly ! He found himself tied by magical invincible vine tendrils! A small laugh could be heard by someone and it was Serpico himself! Serpico had his innocent boy smile on and smiled “ hello sir Griffith we’re going to have a fun game today it’s called the torture game!” Griffith was confused “ what are talking about?” Serpico shrugged “ it’s obvious what’s going to happen it’s in the name!”

Griffith watched as Serpico took out a rusty sword and Serpico smiled to himself “ this looks rusty enough, the more contaminated the better!” He placed the sword near Griffiths skin and started to peel slowly at Griffiths skin! Griffith winced at the pain but didn’t scream! Serpico kept peeling and peeling at Griffiths pale skin, it was like a potato almost. Suddenly Serpico accidentally cut him and sighed to himself “ that’s rather unfortunate, the tetanus is gonna kick in! Oh well!” After a grueling hour Griffiths entire skin was completely peeled off with gross boils and blisters due to the contaminated sword! Serpico got some boiling hot water that was like 60 degrees and slowly poured it all over Griffiths skinless body! Griffith finally let out a scream of agony as the boiling hot water splashed onto him! Serpico felt pleased as he finally got a scream from the disgusting bastard! Serpico smiled at the burned skinned Griffith he made! A truly magnificent site! 

Guts stared in awe as he saw what Serpico did to Griffith and guts almost cried in satisfaction but held himself back he didn’t want that fucker Griffith getting the wrong idea! Griffith shaking whispered “ why are you doing this m-m!” Guts responded mockingly “ muh dream is that it!” Serpico laughed at his bfs funny Griffith impression! Burning anger lit up in Griffiths swollen eyes! Serpico felt something in his pocket and it said “ try the rat torture!” Serpico smiled as he whispered to guts and guts responded that yes rats can be easily found! 

That evening Guts and Serpico brought 5 large black rats between them alive and kicking! Guts poured the rats into the cage that was bound to Griffiths torso and locked the cage! Griffith sneered “ what’s that meant for?” as he spat into Guts face! Guts responded by kicking him in the balls so hard that they snapped off! Guts responded “ doesn’t matter that you’re dick is gone you’re a big enough one as it is!” Serpico laughed at the obvious true statement! Serpico responded “ Guts get me a torch!” Guts gave his bf Serpico the torch and he put it against the cage! The rats squeaked in panic as they began to burrow inside Griffiths chest! He screamed as the rats ate through his own organs and as the rats left his body Griffith finally died! His body was left in a pit of rhino shit just where he belongs! The bastard.


End file.
